


A Witcher to Stand By Me

by Eravalefantasy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossover, F/M, What if Ignis and Gladio were witchers, crazy crack fic for two dear friends, will update VERY sporadically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eravalefantasy/pseuds/Eravalefantasy
Summary: Lucis is gripped in a war with Niflheim. In a realm where simple magic isn't enough, King Regis and his son Noctis rely on their elite guards, the witchers of Lucis. A missing prince, a brutal war and a powerful foe necessitate the deployment of Noctis' witcher guards Ignis Scientia and Gladiolus Amicitia.
Relationships: Aranea Highwind/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassica/gifts), [LoreKeeper427](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreKeeper427/gifts).



It all began with a question.

“Have you seen Prince Noctis?”

Spoken in a whisper at first, it traveled from room to room reaching his personal guard. When their search of the Citadel revealed the prince’s absence, only one took to the streets, the other remaining behind.

The seventh floor sat dark and empty at the late hour, giving Ignis Scientia the observation lounge to himself. Ignis scanned the city, despite the futility. His injured eye had not yet healed, and he’d begun to doubt it ever would. He’d sent his partner out into Insomnia with a single request: find him.

He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the window and sighed. “So much for witcher superiority.” Ignis had harbored no illusions about the injury, but he had hoped the conditioning both he and Gladio had endured might have made a difference.

There were but four of them—members of the Crownsguard chosen for royal service and a very elite program. King Regis’ bodyguard, known as the Shield, and his Marshal served as their superiors and trainers. Ignis and Gladio protected Prince Noctis as his private guard and would assume similar roles once Noctis ascended the throne of Lucis.

Ignis couldn’t dwell on the decision to become a witcher in the employ of the royal family. His past was of little concern while Noctis remained among the missing.

Sliding his phone from his breast pocket, he pressed a single number on the display and waited for the expected greeting.

Gladiolus Amicitia cared little for propriety or manners and always answered his phone in exactly the same manner.

“Yo, Iggy.”

Ignis pressed his lips together, refusing to allow his current frustration to dictate the conversation. Counting to three he took a breath and answered. “Gladio. Any sign of Noct?”

“Not even a damn trail. I’m heading toward the kid’s place on my bike. Later.”

The call ended, and Ignis started to slide the phone back into his pocket when he stopped, gripped the phone in his hand and swiped the display to activate it.

He scrolled through the apps and tapped on the image of an envelope to activate the messaging app. Fingers glided along the keypad in precise movements tapping out his tenth message to the prince.

_Noct. Where are you?_

Ignis heard the approach of light footsteps caught his ear. _Heeled boots, a medium stride and—_ He stopped, turned his head toward the door and sniffed. _Ah, I thought so_ , he mused _, ulwat berry and sylleblossom perfume. Lady Ava approaches._

Ava worked under Cor Leonis’ direction, a sorceress for the Crownsguard, she no doubt carried a message from King Regis. Ignis adjusted his jacket and turned, standing perfectly still with his hands clasped behind his back. _Perhaps she has succeeded where we have not?_

“Ignis?” Ava called from the hall. “Where are you?”

“In here, my lady.” He took several steps closer to the door.

She entered, her tailored uniform fitted to her figure. Black with the requisite silver threaded stitching, her dress indicated her status and her affiliation-an envoy for the king. “Officially, I am here to deliver the Marshal’s request. Unofficially, Gladio has found evidence you need to see.” She raised her hands and intoned a short phrase, opening a vortex of swirling air tinged with silver and white cloud formations. “Fancy a lift?” She smiled. “We should hurry; this isn’t quite what the Marshal had in mind when he sent me.”

With a curt nod, Ignis moved closer to the vortex. He had no fear of portals like these; it was Gladio who refused to traverse them, near to certain he would pass through and emerge as a twisted mass. “I fear Gladiolus has been an undue influence on you, Ava. What would the Marshal say?”

“If we bring back Noct, he won’t care either way. Now quickly. We must go.”

l-l-l

There was always a slight tug when passing through a portal, a tug that carried you along until it passed through and pushed you through the other side. The sensation never troubled Ignis; the passage from one dimension into another a source of fascination. He always kept his eyes open, hoping for a glimpse of the spaces in between. Sadly, when traveling within Lucis there was never anything to see; he simply stepped in and then out as if walking through a single doorway. 

Gladio waited, arms crossed and leaning against the wall in a small dining area. “Took you long enough.”

“Hey,” Ava said with a frown. “You’re the hothead who couldn’t wait. I did what you asked, so talk. I’ll need to get Ignis back to the Citadel before someone notices he’s missing.”

With a laugh, Gladio crossed the small space in two large steps and bent to kiss her, but Ava shifted away. “Gladio, this is an investigation. The Prince, remember?”

He shrugged. “Was just sayin’ hello.”

“Given the circumstances, is this really the time?” Ignis’ concern grew knowing his departure lacked the proper permissions. “What did you find?”

“Someone _was_ here. I found Noct’s workout bag, and one of his backpacks. Towels in the bathroom are still damp, so they haven’t been gone for too long, maybe a couple of hours at best.”

Shaking his head, Ignis found no answers in the discovery only more questions. “Any clue where they might have gone? Notes? Anything with a reason? What of Prompto?”

“I’ll bet they took off on this lame ass scheme together.” Gladio tossed another wink toward Ava.

Gladio tossed a brochure on the table in front of them; a golden sticker gleamed with the logo of _B & W Travel Agency_ embossed in black lettering. “This was in the trash.” The brochure depicted a sun-drenched beach with smiling couples in front of a backdrop of the large waterfront hotel and multiple fishing piers at Galden Quay.

Gripping the glossy leaflet, Ignis flipped through the few pages, finding various amenities circled and a series of letters and numbers written across the back page. “He wouldn’t dare.” Everything suggested the two had surreptitiously left the city and headed for the coast.

Ava offered to check, quickly unbuttoning her uniform jacket to reveal a white tank top beneath it. “Can’t have a Guard showing up in uniform; we don’t need this little escapade on the morning news.” She tossed her jacket to Gladio who raised a brow. “Try not to wrinkle my uniform any more than it already is. I’ll be right back.”

She exited the dwelling, and Ignis could feel the pull of the king’s magic as Ava opened another portal. “She’ll likely face the Marshal’s wrath for helping us, you know.”

“Ava can handle it,” Gladio said. “We’ve got bigger problems until we find Noct.”

 _I will not engage him in another test of will_ , Ingis thought. “Do you think his latest defiance is about—“

Gladio didn’t let him finish. “Yeah, definitely.”

It had been announced without discussion that Prince Noctis would be married to the Lady Lunafreya of Tenebrae as a renewal of a treaty between the Niflheim Empire and Lucis. “The king will not be pleased.”

Ignis understood the path of duty and responsibility, he’d walked the same since he was very young, but this was different. Noctis wasn’t consulted, it was simply decreed and the King left the telling of the decision to Ignis.

“No kidding. Look Iggy. It’s not my place to say it—”

“Then don’t.”

Gladio grumbled. “Noct has a right to be put out. Even angry. He’s going to be twenty years old, and has spent most of his life with us trailing after him. Doesn’t make it right, but I get it; he wants to live a little. Maybe we could make that happen, you know?”

The two stopped as the familiar hum of their medallions alerted them to Ava’s return. The portal opened in the living room; Prince Noctis stepping through first. Without looking at Ignis or Gladio directly, he gave a half-hearted wave, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Hey. Guess you guys must be a little pissed, huh.”

Ignis didn’t reply at first, but addressed Gladio as Ava passed through the portal. “You’ll see Noct to the Citadel?”

“On it.” He draped a muscled arm over Noctis’ shoulder. “Let’s go, princess,” Gladio said, leading Noct toward the door. 

Ava quickly recounted she’d found the friends at the fishing pier, and both swore they planned to return the following day. “They borrowed a car from the motor pool; it’s good we discovered it first. I’ll head back once I send you through and retrieve the car and bring Prompto as well.”

“Thank you, Ava. I believe I owe you for this one,” Ignis said.

She grinned. “I’ll add it to your bill.” Another portal opened to his right. “This will put you just outside the motor pool; you’ll be there before Gladio arrives.”

l-l-l

It wasn’t the first time they’d had to sit through a debriefing. _It certainly won’t be the last_ , Ignis reminded himself. The Marshal had been relatively kind considering the circumstances.

Cor had never been easy to read; Ignis had tried to discern his superior’s mood on more than one occasion but even now he couldn’t determine just how much trouble both he and Gladio would have to face.

The Marshal sat with his fingers tented, leaning back in his chair. He’d been initiated as a witcher many years before in the service of King Mors, Regis’ father. For him, if the stories were true, it had been a necessity to save his life. He’d tangled with an immortal and been found barely breathing and severely injured. The truth behind the tales remained as buried as the man’s emotions.

“The prince simply walked out of the Citadel, took a car, and drove to Galdin Quay without alerting either of you. Am I missing anything?”

Ignis shifted in the chair. “I’ll accept responsibility. I was near to certain the prince had retired and felt it unnecessary to stand guard outside his room for the duration. I assure you, it won’t happen again.”

Next to him, Gladio’s near growl and restlessness in the chair changed as he stood. “This is a load of crap and you know it—sir.”

Cor raised a single brow. “Interesting assessment Gladiolus.”

“Yeah, well. Give Iggy a break, I’ll take the heat on this one. He does everything else for Noct, I could have taken the watch.”

The Marshal hummed in response, his piercing gaze drilled into Ignis first, a silent warning and clear admonishment before landing squarely on Gladiolus. It had taken Ignis a few months to acclimate to the change in his eye color; once a vibrant green, he shared the same golden yellow eyes now. But Cor’s stare unnerved him. _He knows what Ava did; I should stop this now before it escalates._

“Marshal,” said Ignis. _“_ We regret the events of this evening. And I can assure we will serve the line of Lucis as entrusted.” He stood, gave a slight bow and hoped the Marshal would dismiss them.

The silence stretched, but Ignis did not move nor speak and hoped Gladio had taken the hint. If he chose to argue, Ignis has little doubt they would face additional reprisals. It was in situations like these Ignis understood his skills. His advanced senses acted independently. The creak of the Marshal’s chair belied the appearance of no movement. A clock on the wall ticked twice, once for the second hand and another more quieted movement followed as the pendulum mechanism swung.

He picked up the scent of the wood polish likely used on the desk earlier that day, its pungent citrus odor still lingering in the area immediately surrounding. Gladio’s leather gloves creaked and stretched, another subtle sign of his agitation along with his short exhales. Time would slow until it crawled, but Ignis maintained his straightforward stare; even more aware of the lack of vision in his left eye.

Sooner or later he would have to admit the loss to be permanent, but this was not the time.

Cor leaned forward, shuffling papers on his desk. “Where is the prince?”

Ignis leapt on the reply before Gladio as a precaution. “In his rooms Marshal, with your permission I should return and assume my post.”

Without looking up from his desk, Cor agreed. “Take Gladio with you.”

“Yes, Marshal. Allow me to wish you a pleasant evening. Good night.” He wouldn’t exhale, not quite yet. Ignis needed Gladio to keep quiet until they were well out of Cor’s hearing.

The puzzled look and silent shrug asked for an explanation, but Ignis said nothing; a pointed nod toward the door his only interaction.

“And Gladiolus?” The Marshal’s tone nearly made Ignis cringe.

_Here it comes. Please, for my sanity, do not respond Gladio._

To his credit, Gladio must have heard the clipped nature of the question and replied simply. “Yes—sir?”

“Stay away from Ava. Witchers and the king’s sorceress do not mingle. Am I clear?”

Gladio’s displeasure carried in his creased brow and clenched fists. “Crystal,” he said.

l-l-l

Noctis kept his rooms in the private quarters, despite his requests to move out of the Citadel. Ignis hoped Gladio’s silence would continue as they rode the elevator.

“She should have listened to me,” Gladio muttered.

 _Astrals, give me strength._ Ignis thought, not acknowledging the obvious agitation flowing from his friend. He glanced at ascending numbers on the side panel, saying nothing. The argument had been the same since they were young. Gladio, Ignis and Ava had grown together in the Citadel, each from slightly different corners of Lucis, but all raised to serve. Ava’s father had died on a mission years prior and since that unfortunate occurrence, her loyalties stretched between her friends and her service to the king.

“I’m telling you Iggy, she would have survived the trials. Women have before.”

Gladio wasn’t wrong. A small number had managed to partake of the compounds and survive the magic used to create a witcher. Ignis reached for the scar that started just above his cheek bone; a souvenir of the war. “I know. They were targeted by the empire, Gladio. As were we. It was better for Ava to be far from that fight.”

Gladio’s anger erupted in a banging fist against the interior of the elevator. “We lost them all, Iggy. The entire Kingsglaive is gone. It’s just the three of us now.”

Ignis would never forget the fires of Niflheim. Corruption burned in violet flames, claiming any who refused to turn against King Regis. They lost the best Lucis had to offer its people; those who turned were defeated by loyalists but a price. _We nearly lost Noctis that night. Had it not been for him_ , Ignis ended his recollection, not entirely willing to relieve the pain, his fingers tracing the silver tinged scar. Once again, Noctis has disobeyed his father’s wishes, hiding among the other hooded members of the Kingsglaive. He’d found Ignis just as a deserter’s magic had begun to burn upon his skin.

 _I owe him my life._ Ignis had no plans to chastise Noctis for his excursion; King Regis undoubtedly had already expressed all that needed saying. _Gladiolus wasn’t wrong either_ , he thought. _Noctis has been sheltered under concerns of war and Niflheim’s reach. There is little doubt he has grown weary of the constant attention and protection details._

A soft chime indicated they’d reached the correct floor, but the doors did not open. Ignis reached inside his jacket, but Gladiolus produced the small white keycard and held it against a rectangular pad. “You all right, Iggy?”

A quick assurance response ended as the elevator doors opened revealing the king and prince waiting for them. King Regis greeted each with a nod before he spoke. “It is good to see you both in one piece. I feared the Marshal might have disregarded my wishes.” The king had a gentle manner of speaking, there was never a need to raise his voice, for he always spoke plainly. A hint of a smile was hidden by a feigned cough. “Now that the unpleasantness has ended. I have,” he paused, as if considering how to approach a difficult subject. “I would ask a favor of sorts, if both of you are willing.”

“Your Majesty,” replied Ignis. He’d always contended it the best answer; neither a rejection nor a committal.

A soft chuckle from Noctis preceded a half whispered comment. “See? He uses the same line with me.”

Regis shifted on his feet to face his son. “I see. Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yeah,” Noctis replied and then winced. “I mean, yes.”

Regis rested a hand on Noctis’ shoulder. “We have asked much of you both for some time.” The king’s concern settled on Ignis. “Yet my trust is yours in matters concerning the prince.”

Raking his fingers through his hair, Noctis’ impatience grew more evident; he shifted on his feet nearly bouncing as he waited. “Umm, before this ends up taking all night, we’re going on a road trip and you’re coming with me.”

l-l-l

“Nice manners, Noct,” Gladio laughed as he spoke. “You could have let the king ask us. Not like we would have said no.”

Noctis flopped onto the couch. “It would take my dad an hour what took me less than a minute.”

“So not touching that one,” Gladio said.

Ignis stood, ending the discussion. “There are no guarantees this will be an easy trip. We’ve not ventured beyond the city of Lestallum.”

“I get it,” answered Noctis. “Sheltered life and all that, but if I’m being pushed to go through with this wedding thing . . . I mean what harm is there visiting Luna? What if she . . . you know. Doesn’t . . . well, doesn’t want to?”

Gladio shrugged. “Good question.”

“Lady Lunafreya of Tenebrae is well aware of the importance of this union, you would do well to. . .” Ignis apologized, surprised at his outburst. He’d dwelled too much on his limitations and injury, forgetting his duty. “Forgive me, I know this is difficult.” _You’re unfocused_ , he cautioned himself silently. _Breathe. Noctis knows full well the expectations._

A sudden concern settled on the others in the room, but Noctis reached Ignis first. “Ignis. You don’t have to apologize.” Noctis cracked a smile. “You’re supposed to keep me from doing stupid stuff, remember? This counts.”

Gladio didn’t take the same tack, suggesting rest and regrouping in the morning. “I’ll take watch if you want to rest, Iggy.”

“No, that won’t be necessary.”

Noctis intervened. “Specs,” he started, using his private nickname for Ignis. “Let the big guy take one for the team.” He raised his right hand and grinned. “I swear to remain in my room and be a good boy.”

“Yes, thank you Gladio. Tomorrow then,” Ignis said. Wishing both a pleasant night, Ignis excused himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis recalls the fight that cost him his sight and wonders what-or who-they might encounter accompanying the prince.

Ignis would never forget the fires of Niflheim. Corruption burned in violet flames, stealing his vision. And now, under orders from King Regis they were to travel at Noctis’ whims? _Perhaps if I could be sure of his safety or if I had time to scout the destinations, then I might have little cause for concern._

“If I am to do this,” Ignis said aloud as he packed his rucksack. “Vigilance.” His fingers touched the scarred skin around his injured eye. _The one who did this remains elusive; we must be cautious._

_Six months earlier_

“You ready?” Gladio rolled his shoulders and stretched his neck until it cracked. He handed Ignis a field pouch. “Here, Ava put these together for us. She said she could only double up on each, so be careful.”

“I’ll thank her when we return,” Ignis said. “We haven’t had time to plan.”

“We’ve got this. You almost never use the damn things anyway.” Gladio exhaled. “We’re talking what…twenty Glaive? There’s like that many here plus the two of us. This’ll be easy.”

Ignis didn’t bother to argue. _Confidence is one thing, but there is much we don’t know._

Rather than question Gladio further, Ignis moved on. “Where is the prince?” He never used the familiar in public, despite the empty loading dock where they waited. The vehicle pits were empty; acrid exhaust fumes mixed with the pungent odor of motor oil and rubber tires driving the bulk of the strike teams inside the transports. There were six of them with their engines running, all preparing to leave. The group waited for the last few of the party to arrive, giving Gladio time to talk with Ignis.

“With my father and the marshal. He wasn’t happy about staying behind.”

Ignis nodded. “Understandable. Captain Drautus attempted to assassinate the king. I saw attendants ready to arm themselves and fight; it stands to reason the prince would seek justice.”

“Damn. What the hell is going on?” A sharp whistle from the back of one transport ended their conversation. “All right Iggy, that’s us.”

Allowing Gladio to take the lead, Ignis considered the unanswered question _. I don’t know. I wasn’t in the receiving hall during the attempt. I should have been at Noct’s side, not frittering about the kitchen._

A bump jostled the occupants of the transport, breaking Ignis’ concentration. He realized several of those on the bench opposite him stared; Ignis met their silent gaze without words and straightened his back, leaning against the interior. One Glaive looked away while another tugged on his hood. Only the third leaned forward, removing his hood.

“You’re the prince’s guard,” the man said, his steel blue eyes widening when Ignis nodded and held out his gloved hand.

“Ignis Scientia,” he said.

“Then your partner there is—”

Gladio shifted and offered his hand. “Yeah. The prince’s Shield. Call me Gladio,” he said pointing toward the man. “We met a few years ago. You’re Nyx, right?”

Nyx gave Gladio a half smile. “Nyx Ulric. Yes, we met,” he said, giving his neck a rub, “and you still owe me a rematch.”

“Anytime.” Gladio laughed and the near absurdity of the presence of laughter seemed to alleviate the tense pressure that had invaded the transport. Even Ignis had to admit, Gladio had a way of putting others at ease, no matter if appropriate for the situation.

The training sessions were a long-standing tradition for the members of the Kingsglaive and the Crownsguard. Besting either of the prince’s guard had become a rite of passage.

Hearing the conversation steer toward what occurred, Ignis listened.

“So, Nyx. How many are we talking?”

 _How Gladio manages to convey much of anything is a mystery_ , Ignis thought, considering his use of vague questions and little detail. Rather than interject, Ignis concluded it was better to observe; Gladio had breached a divide and would, in his own way, glean the information they needed to understand.

“We’re not sure. We’ve identified those who aided Drautus, but there are more that have been missing or unaccounted for over the past week.” Nyx’s brow creased, and a frown crossed his face. A fleeting glance conveyed little emotion, and Ignis wondered how the Kingsglaive had unraveled.

Without meeting their eyes Nyx continued. “Since you guys are here, that means the royal family is all right.”

“Yes, thanks to the Glaive who warned us. Is he among you?” Ignis received the text message at the precise time as a host of others. The message remained seared to his visual memory.

_Glaive are coming for the King. The threat is real. Trust no one._

Nyx sighed as he spoke. “Libertus. He made it to the hall before we did. He’s in the infirmary. He’ll live, but more importantly so will the king.” Nxy slid from the bench and crouched before them. “If you’re here to take out the captain and those traitors, I want in.”

Before Ignis could reply, the driver banged on the dividing widow, sliding it open. “Five minutes. Satellite has them nearby about a mile outside Hammerhead.” Quieted voices acknowledged the information. “Here’s the bad news. You’ve got twenty humans and at least twice as many tin cans.”

Magitek soldiers. They posed little concern to Gladio or Ignis; the metal soldiers were more of a nuisance. What troubled Ignis was their presence; it confirmed Niflheim was behind the betrayal and the attacks. He caught Gladio’s eye with a silent gesture of concern.

As Ignis expected, Gladio scoffed. “No problem. It’s target practice. Glaive’ll deal with their own, me and Iggy will take on the metal heads.”

“Hey! Tough guy!” The driver interrupted. “Who will take on their magic user?”

A collective groan rose and died with equal strength; members of the Kingsglaive were connected to the king’s magic, but if their numbers included a sorceress, it would levy more of a challenge upon them. 

Ignis pressed his lips together. “Gladio, a moment.” He waited until Gladio sat down. “Take a Glaive with you. I will face whomever the empire has sent. My shielding should be most effective.” Gladio preferred head on combat, but Ignis had spent far more time improving his defensive and tactical skills. Both of them could use _signs_ ; sigils of magic capable of short bursts for either offensive or defensive maneuvers. 

Gladio didn’t argue. “Yeah okay.” He shook his head, grumbling. “I knew we should have brought Ava.” He turned his attention to Nyx. “Don’t you guys have a sorceress? I remember her, just can’t remember her name.”

“Crowe,” he whispered. “Crowe Altius. She uh. . .she didn’t make it. We lost her about a week ago.” Those sitting nearby nodded, some offered additional thoughts of regret and sadness at her loss; a heavy weight settled around the Glaive, heads hung in reverence for the fallen.

Ignis spoke first. “You have our condolences.” The news wasn’t a surprise. The king and marshal had expressed concerns the loss of the lone Glaive carried a deeper meaning. What Ignis really wanted to know was how it was accomplished and who was responsible. He needed more information; given the escalation, learning who had taken to dismantling the protections and protectors of the Crown City proved a necessity, but the timing for such questions was off. _I won’t intrude on his grief. When we have completed this task, I will investigate further._

The transport’s wheels crunched over gravel, skidding to a stop over the uneven road. Nyx took command of the group. “Watch out for one another. Take a good look at those around you and stick together. If you get separated from your squad, find me or one of witchers here. Got it?”

Nyx’s attention fell back to Gladio and Ignis. “I know you have your orders, but we could use the help.”

Gladio spoke for them both. “No problem.” Ignis felt Gladio’s hand on his shoulder. “What gives?”

A glaive sat next to the door; a dark hood pulled over his face. _How strange_ , Ignis thought, eyes filtering all but the figure at the door. _The Glaives are all interacting, chatting as one would expect before a battle, except for you. Why?_ It was entirely possible the person in question didn’t engage with others as a rule, but considering the nature of the fight before them, Ignis couldn’t ignore it. “You there!”

Before he could slip through the small crowd, the transport’s doors opened, and the group dispersed. Ignis followed, ignoring Gladio’s questions. “A moment!” He pushed through the Glaives and turned around, searching for his target. _Where?_ Ignis counted the Glaives. “We appear to be missing one of your number,” he said to another Glaive. “Who sat at the door?”

Shrugs and denials elevated Ignis’ concern. He searched the area. Six transports had unloaded their teams leaving Ignis to search through a sea of similarly clad figures. _Had I only caught a better glimpse or been closer._ Hearing Gladio call out to him, Ignis had to concede he’d lost sight of the hooded Glaive.

“Yo. What was that about?”

“No cause for concern, I. . .we should leave them to prepare and tackle our respective tasks.”

A single brow questioned Ignis, but Gladio didn’t press him. “As soon as I kick a little metal ass, I’ll find you.” Ignis nodded, giving the group a final scan while Gladio clapped his hands and rubbed them together. “All right! Who’s coming with me?”

l-l-l

A sorceress or sorcerer could be overpowered, even diminished as they tired. But Ignis’ foe wasn’t tiring. He wasn’t a sorcerer either. He was Niflheim’s Chancellor. Ardyn Izunia. The Chancellor didn’t seem to fight Ignis so much as taunt him, but whatever action his opponent took, Ignis had to fight in the here and now, leaving speculations behind.

Using his lance to vault backward, Ignis narrowly avoided the Chancellor’s advance. _I’m getting no closer to defeating him this way,_ he thought activating his shield. In his mind he saw the glyph, a flash of yellow in the ancient Lucian rune; the magic enveloped his person strumming along the hairs of his neck and arms.

Ardyn’s greatsword disappeared, suggesting he might be conceding, but Ignis remained vigilant.

_It’s a trick. A false end._

“Impressive,” Ardyn began. “Would that I could convince you to join Niflheim’s cause.”

A surge of loyalty flowed through Ignis. “My loyalty is to Lucis,” he said, through clenched teeth. Ignis’ grip tightened on the lance.

The Chancellor’s shrug carried more mocking than his tone. His movements were exaggerated, almost theatrical in the delivery, leaving Ignis to wonder why the man had bothered to take part in the battle at all.

“Oh, I quite understand your devotion. It is to be commended,” Ardyn’s meandering pace and scuffing steps contrasted with the battle raging to their left. Blasts of ice and fire lit the night, but not between them. “Although, how exactly does one reconcile giving up their life,” Ardyn stopped his movement, turning around. With a sweeping gesture toward Ignis, he continued. “And such a young life at that.” He paused, taking the time to grin in a way that conveyed more malice than amusement. “How loyal one must be,” he said, “to become. . .well, a monster.”

“I could ask the very same of you, Chancellor Izunia.” Ignis kept his retort clipped. “What is your game?”

At this, Ardyn seemed even more amused, but his laugh lacked any mirth. “My game? Oh, my dear witcher. There is no game. I merely heard that you and your counterpart were expected and had to see the best Lucis had to offer. Such a pity.”

Ignoring the thinly veiled slight, Ignis replaced his lance with twin daggers. The blades were as long as his forearm, and they could carry the force of his magical sigils in battle. The triangular rune on its point flashed through his mind and the daggers ignited.

“Impressive. You no longer need the physical motion?” Ardyn’s expression carried a hint of genuine wonder. “Your counterpart is not so prolific; unlike you he lumbers about. All steel and no substance.”

Gladio would have reacted to the insult with a charge. Ignis said nothing, his hands tightening on the hilts of his daggers.

“Think on it,” Ardyn said. “With your abilities and my guidance, we could be a force neither Emperor nor King could stand against. I have no desire to fight you. I offer a choice—and a simple one at that. Stay and perish or join me.”

“Never.” Ignis didn’t think, he took to a sprint toward the Chancellor’s position. “I will not yield!”

There was no mistaking the malice on Ardyn Izunia’s face as Ignis neared. He simply called forth his broadsword and said, “How I hoped you’d say that.”

l-l-l

Across the dusty plain, Gladio and the Glaives took on the Magitek soldiers and renegade Glaives. He’d gotten the easier assignment. Whenever Gladio could, he noted the fight between Ignis and the Chancellor. “Relax,” he told himself. “Iggy’s got this.”

Even he stopped to think on it, Gladio would let the Glaives finish on their own and get in that fight. Gunfire caught his attention, and the rush of air and crack of bullets against the ground and sparse boulders proved one thing. “They can’t shoot for shit.” Shaking his head, Gladio hoisted his broadsword atop his shoulder and taunted the marksmen. “Would it help if I stood still?!?!” He took several quick steps, gripped the broadsword with both hands, and barreled toward them. “Now would be a good time to run!”

To his left, a Glaive wearing the same hooded coat they wore on secure missions warped ahead and struck three soldiers with a sword, warped away and advanced again—with a lance. _What the hell_ , Gladio thought. _Since when do the Glaives change weapons_? He dispatched the small group in front of him with four cuts and searched for the hooded fighter. Hints of recognition and a sour taste in his mouth at the possibilities slowed Gladio’s advance. _It’s not the prince. I checked on him an hour before I got to the motor pool._ Once the thought was set free, everything pointed to the one outcome Gladio hoped wasn’t real. _Doesn’t matter. You know the score. Get confirmation._

He watched as the figure warped into another cluster of troopers, toss a sphere toward them and warp free, as a shower of sparks and forked lightning took down a dozen metal axe bearing tin cans.

There was no mistaking that move. Ignis had helped Noctis harness the crystal’s magic and craft bombs for his use. “Godsdammit, Noct,” he muttered. That was it. Gladio’s mission changed in that moment. He needed to find Nyx, get Iggy free of the Chancellor, and most importantly, he had to get Prince Noctis the hell away from this fight.

Every lesson Gladio had to endure, every lecture he had to sit through had but one goal. To ready him for this moment. Protect the line of Lucis. Nothing else mattered. Gladio cut through the fight until he reached the hooded fighter, gripping his shoulder tightly and bellowed. “What the hell do you think you’re doing!”

The ferocity of his exclamation stopped several nearby, but Gladio didn’t stop fighting. He didn’t stop yelling either. “Of all the asinine,” he grunted, slamming the broadsword across felling two more soldiers. “Dumbass shit!”

“Don’t bust a gut. Gladio—I _know_. I was stupid. I wanted to come.” Noct’s voice carried little apology and did even less for Gladio’s mood. “almost through this. Then I’ll go home.”

“Oh, hell no. We’re going. Now. Like, _right_ now.”

It was in that moment, a blinding flash of violet light caused them to shield their eyes. Gladio squinted through it, searching for the origin. It came from across the plain where only two figures could be seen. One, standing over another, the second ablaze in the same violet hued flames. “Iggy!!”

Noctis took off running first, with Gladio and a few Glaives behind him. “No! No, no, no! Ignis! Hold on! Gladio!”

Ignis knelt, his face engulfed in magical flames. His scream cut through Gladio. He dug quickly through the vial case, searching for anything that might quell the flames. Noctis defiantly stood before the chancellor. “Gladio, watch _him_.” He slipped a small object onto his finger and raised his other hand toward the city. Despite the whispered words, Gladio heard Noctis’ prayer asking the Kings of Lucis and the crystal to douse the corrupted flames.

A white point of light appeared above Noctis, increasing in intensity slowly at first, until both men were bathed in a blinding white light. The flames diminished quickly, and Ignis began to breathe more evenly.

“Is that. . . the ring of the Lucii? _You_ wield it? Oh, now this is far more interesting.” The Chancellor backed away. “I think we have made our point. I believe it is time to depart.” He waited another moment, as the brightness diminished, and he began to back away from them. “ _Very_ interesting, indeed.”


End file.
